


A Bit Of Care - Translation

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Going to Hell, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After running away from her parents' house, she had no one else but Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If at some point we all succumb  
For goodness sake let us be young  
Because team gets harder to outrun  
And I'm nobody, I'm not done  
With a cool cool breeze and dirty knees  
I rest on childhood memories  
We all got old at breakneck speed  
Slow it down, go easy on me  
Go easy on me

The phone rang in the middle of the night announcing a text message. He groped the nightstand until reaching the damn phone to know what it was all about. For a few seconds he saw nothing but a big blur on the white screen until his eyes adjusted to the light; only than Jon was able to read the text.

Only a flight number and estimated arrival time. He saw the name of who had sent him the message and jumped out of bed immediately. Arya never sent texts. She would rather call and hear his voice, or go for an online chatting, while keeping the camera on to take a good look at him since they haven’t met personally in while.

Seventeen-year-old girls don’t spend their vacations in Alaska, when Hamptons is an option. Seventeen-year-old girls don’t send a text in the middle of the night to inform a sibling about a flight number and arrival time, with no further explanations. For some reason it didn’t seem a good sign.  
He was waiting at the Juneau’s airport arrivals hall at six in the morning, holding a cup of coffee. It wasn’t difficult to find her. She hadn’t changed much during the last years, except for the messy short haircut. Still the same skinny little thing he remembered, the only difference was that she seemed much more grown up now.

Arya grabbed a single bag from the luggage reclaim and left the arrival area walking toward him. She wasn’t smiling as he expected she would. He couldn’t say why she was in Juneau, nor the reason to travel alone, but Jon decided that he was pleased to see her again nonetheless. It had been at least five years without seeing her and he never denied that he had missed Arya dearly.

She smiled a wry smile before hugging him. He almost forgot the cup of coffee in his hand, not burning his hand out of pure luck. He returned her display of affection with one arm and kissed her cheek.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She said close to his ear and for some reason it didn’t seem a statement from girl who was glad to see a relative, but a girl who was clinging to her last chance for salvation. Jon was officially worried.

They went to the car and Jon drove thru the quiet streets of the city. There was music being played on the radio while he tried not to furtively glance at her. Old All Star shoes, faded blue jeans, black tank top, plaid flannel shirt and a jacket. She still had the same rebellious and somewhat masculine style. For some reason, he could never imagine her wearing clothes that made her look more like a woman than a sloppy boy.

When they arrived at his apartment, Jon threw her bag along with her things on the couch. Until that moment he hadn’t summoned the courage to ask her about the reason for such an unexpected visit and how long she intended to stay in Juneau.

“I like your hair this way.” He said breaking the silence, while she threw herself on the couch in his tiny living room.

“ Thanks.” She said in an unladylike way. “You are living here alone?”

“It's been a month. I couldn’t find anyone to share, but at least the privacy is worth it. Quiet neighborhood too.” - She rolled her eyes at his answer.

“As if this God forsaken place was the earthly paradise of extravagant nights and heinous crimes.” She said sarcastically.

“How are the others?” Jon finally asked, sitting beside her. She was silent for a few seconds. “Something happened?”

“It happened and it is not as if I didn’t know that sooner or later the whole thing would get messy, but it was worse than I thought.” She said seriously. “Since father became a partner of Robert Baratheon, things got out of control.”

“What is happening there? Nobody cares about keeping me updated.” He said pulling her to an awkward hug, as he always did.

“First, there was Bran’s accident.” She started.

“It's been over a year.” Jon said immediately.

“Yes, but no one has surpassed it yet, especially mother. Rickon has been impossible since then, with my mother at the hospital all the time and father constantly travelling. Of course Robert is a nice guy. Kind of buck and weird, but not all bad to coexist with. He helped a lot in the ways he could, but that also means that I had to look at Cersei’s face and that disgusting son of hers much more than I'd like to.” Arya squirmed in his lap. “I hate those two. You have no idea how much I hate them.”

“At least you can avoid them. It's not as if they were family or something.” Jon said as he messed up her hair.

“Jeoffrey proposed to Sansa. Can you believe in such foolishness? She hasn’t even finished college yet!” Arya said disgusted. “Now they will be part of the family and it makes me sick!”

“Something happened to justify this?” Jon asked. Arya turned her face away to avoid him. She was silent for a while until Jon realized she was crying. “Arya! What ... Damn ! Tell me what happened!”

He had never been good at dealing with tearful girls, and with her things weren’t different. Maybe it was even worse because Jon could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he had seen his sister crying since she was six.

“Please.” He begged. “Tell me what's happening.” He failed at drawing a limit to his imagination in time. Soon all kind of horrible thoughts began to fill his head.

“Two months ago I agreed to hang out with Sansa, Jeoffrey and his brother. It was supposed to be a night of inconsequent fun.” She said, trying to dry her eyes. “Everything was fine until that moron decided that he needed a drink. A few doses of expensive vodka and who knows what else. Tommen was furious with his brother. He got out of the car and called for a taxi. He even offered to drive me back home if I wanted, but I was worried about leaving Sansa alone with Jeoffrey. We got back into the car and he started to show off, saying it was fine and that Tommen was a coward. He was driving too fast. I screamed and begged him to slow down and the idiot just did exactly the opposite until he ran over a guy who was walking at the sidewalks with his car.”

She paused and Jon knew how bad it was, even before she could finish the story.

“Is he dead?” Jon asked with a serious and grave voice, while Arya just nodded.

“They think it was me.” She said sobbing. “Sansa lied in her testimony to the police. Tommen wasn’t in the car to confirm my version. She said that I was the one driving the car.”

“What did father do? Has he hired a lawyer, or anything?” Jon asked exasperated. She shook her head in negative.

“Robert Baratheon put two lawyers working to confirm Sansa’s version.” She said sobbing. “My father hadn’t decided what he would do yet. My mom thinks Sansa is telling the truth! I couldn’t bear staying there. Robb is out of the country. I had no one else but you.”

“Does anyone else know you're here?” He asked as she stood to face him in the eye.

“No.” Arya said while trying to wipe away the tears with the sleeve of her flannel shirt.

Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on  
Grow your hair out long in, come on , come  
Put a shirt on  
Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong

Jon held her tight against his chest, not knowing what else he could say or do. Arya curled up in his arms, something she used to do since she was a child whenever she was in trouble, or hurt. Jon couldn’t tell which of the situations she was dealing with at that moment.

He didn’t ask how long she would stay. Arya fell asleep on the sofa, since she hadn’t been able to sleep properly at night. All of her possessions were inside the bag she had brought. A handful of warm clothes, shoes and some money, that Jon supposed to be her economies.

While she slept, he picked up the phone and locked himself in the bathroom so she wouldn’t hear him. The phone rang twice and Eddard Stark answered. It had been months since they last spoken to each other. The last time Ned had called just to tell him to send his curriculum to Jeor Mormont, Jon’s current employer at an accountancy firm.

“She's with me.” He said in a firm voice.

“Thank God!” Ned Stark's voice was pure relief. “What time did she arrived?”

“About six in the morning. She is tired, lost and without a clue about where she should go to.” He said to his father reproachfully. “What the hell are you waiting for to help her?”

“The situation is delicate, Jon.” Ned said wearily. “Everything is a mess here and whenever new evidences come up Robert’s attorneys revert it all against Arya. Given the circumstances, it’s better for her to be absent. Her life would be miserable here.”

“Does Catelyn at least believes in her innocence now?” Jon questioned angrily.

“Don’t be unfair to Cat, she is disoriented with Bran and this whole story.” Ned tried to settle things, but it wasn’t working.

“I’m not the one who is usually unfair. That would be your lady wife.” Jon replied. “You know that, but you prefer to pretend that you don’t see it. While Sansa keeps stating that it was Arya who ran over the boy, Cat Stark will believe in her favorite’s word.” Ned was silent on the other side of the line for a while.

“Can she stay with you during her vacations?” Ned finally asked.  
“Of course she can. I won’t turn my back at her.” Jon replied grumpy.

“I'll send some money to cover her expenses and let me know if you need anything. I’ll try to fix things here, while she stays with you.” His father's voice sounded as if he had aged ten years in one and Jon didn’t know if he should feel anger or shame. “Thanks for taking care of her.”

“She is my sister. It's the least that I can do.” Jon replied. “And depending on how things turn to be, I suggest you to organize her transfer to a Juneau’s school.”

“She has a home, Jon. This is something temporary.” Ned replied sharply.

“Once I thought I had a home too.” Hi answer was bitter. “Arya never fit there more than I did. Let her choose where she wants to be after all this turmoil is over. I’ll keep you up dated. Call you later.”

He didn’t wait to listen to his father’s answer. Jon simply hung up the phone. He was too disgusted with Ned, Cat, Sansa and those damn Baratheons to even care about his father’s feelings.

Jon stared at her sleeping on the couch in fetal position, like the four-years-old little girl who used to hide in his room whenever she had a nightmare. If Robb were there, he would try to convince Arya to stay for a while and when all was quiet he would send her back home, but Jon wasn’t Robb and he knew exactly what was going on Arya’s head at that moment.

He picked her up gently and carried to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and then took of her shoes off. Jon pulled the blanket up to cover her and watched as she slept. He needed to find a way to accommodate her better in the apartment if she decided to stay for good.

x - x -x- x -x- x

During the days that followed she got herself a job in a recently opened garage. She was determined to help Jon with the expenses and make some extra money while she was in Juneau.

Gendry Waters, the owner and chief mechanic, was the same age as Jon and didn’t have enough money to hire a more experienced secretary to take care of the administration. Arya was good with accounts and the management of documents and contacts. The small office behind the garage was her space and in a few days she had organized the communication with the suppliers, making the logistic much more efficient.

Jon didn’t like the idea at the beginning, but agreed that she needed something to do, at least during her vacation. He spent most of the day working in the accounting firm and didn’t want her to be alone in the apartment, thinking about nothing that could possibly do her any good.

He usually arrived home in the late afternoon to found her in the sofa watching TV or storing groceries she had bought in her way back home. They ordered food almost every day, since neither of them was very skilled in cooking. They dined together and then Arya would take a bath, while Jon watched anything on television until she gets out of the bathroom.

Sometimes he wondered if she could act as carefree as that near her parents. Arya walked out of the bathroom barefoot, wearing nothing but a shirt large enough to accommodate two Aryas in it and perched on the couch next to him, letting Jon play with the soaked locks of her short hair.

She had never been fond of physical contact, being almost cold in her usual way of dealing with people around her; but around Jon she always had that freedom in her movements that wasn’t shared with anyone else. When Arya was a child, she looked like a puppy seeking for attention and cuddling. Now she looked like a half- grown girl with no idea about what to do with her life in the coming months.

They hardly talked about her parents, or Sansa, but preferring to remember their childhood and concluding how things were better before Jon and Robb moved out. At least Robb was welcome at the Stark’s house and visited often. Jon chose his voluntary exile to avoid Catelyn’s presence and his father’s apathy.

It had been almost a month since Arya’s arrival and Jon hadn’t arranged a suitable place for her to sleep. The apartment had only one bedroom. He insisted that Arya should stay with the bed for a while, leaving him the couch at the living room to sleep on. Consequently, his back was steeper than an interrogation mark.

If it 's up and after you  
What do you suppose you would the que ?  
You're all whacked out from lack of sleep  
You blame it on the friends you keep  
You want to do things differently  
And independently of Them  
We all got old at breakneck speed  
Slow it down , go easy on me  
Go easy on me

If wasn’t for her insistence and Arya’s blatant manipulation, Jon would have never agreed to share the bed. When they began to share the double bed it felt a bit nostalgic for them. They looked like children afraid of the dark in a room where all windows where covered to block the sunlight that shone even at midnight.

At first they turned to opposite sides with their backs turned to each other, until the day that he heard Arya mumble during sleep and put his arm around her waist. Arya snuggled against his chest and fell asleep with her nose buried in the shirt he wore, while Jon let his fingers slip under her pajamas’ top and rub lightly against the skin of her back or belly.

Jon sent news to her father from the office. Ned Stark sent money every week to help with Arya’s expenses, but Jon would always deposit it in a savings account in her name, for Arya to have some money for an emergency. Ned had hired a lawyer who seemed to be having success with her case, but agreed to provide the documents for the transference of school for Arya to cool down a bit. She would only go home whenever they needed her to attend hearing. That was just a way to avoid more confusion, since Sansa’s wedding would take place in a month or so.

x -x- x -x- x -x- x

At the end of the second month that she was leaving with him, Arya began to delay at work. At the begging Jon let it pass by unnoticed, thinking that she had lost the notion of time or something like this, until the delays became recurrent.  
He decided to pass by the garage in his way back home to give Arya a ride. Maybe he could even schedule a revision to the car if the price were worthwhile. By the time he arrived, the place was closed and he imagined that it wouldn’t take much for her to leave.

Across the street he saw Arya walking totally carefree and right behind her a tall young man, with dark hair and blue eyes, followed to give her an envelope that Jon was supposed to be pay-check. She thanked him, putting the envelope in her jacket’s pocket. The boy leaned over her and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Jon got out the car and went to her. Arya was shocked to see him approaching to grab her arm while he faced the man who had kissed his sister, furious enough to rip his head off. Gendry Waters stepped back, to avoid physical confrontation.

“I believe you know that she an underage.” Jon hissed angrily staring at Gendry. “And what you were doing is considered harassment. We don’t want the police discover it, do we?”

Gendry apologized and walked away. Arya said nothing, but she was clearly thwarted during their way back home. She was acting like child who had been restrained by her father, but at least Jon cared enough about her to not conceal his anger when faced with her taking a dangerous attitude, instead of trying to ignore what was happening. When they reached the apartment he said he didn’t want her working at the garage anymore. Arya didn’t attempt to discuss the matter.

She found a job in a market close to home after the incident. Gendry insisted on sending messages to her and Jon heard her running to the bathroom only to answer them. Eventually common sense hit and Gendry stopped keeping in touch. That was a relief, but for some reason Jon’s awareness insisted in remind him that Arya being an underage wouldn’t be an obstacle forever.

Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on  
Grow your hair long in October , come on , come  
Put a shirt on  
Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong  
Put a wetsuit on , come on , come on  
Grow your hair long in October , come on , come  
Put a shirt on  
Do me wrong , do me wrong , do me wrong

x -x- x -x- x -x- x

Sam Tarly was his colleague at the office, perhaps his closest friend. They used to go out for a drink after work from time to time, but since Arya’s arrival that kind of thing now was no longer part of Jon’s life. Eventually his friend began to question what was happening and all that Jon was able to say that life was somewhat troubled.

Arya never spoke to his friend, or to any one else that wasn’t strictly necessary. She was in Juneau for a reason, in this case to avoid the rumors that she was responsible for the accident that caused a man’s death. Sam was vaguely aware that Jon had a large family and had a sister who he loved dearly, but didn’t know who she was, nor that she was in town.

On any given day, when they were leaving work, Sam saw the background of Jon’s desktop. A photo of Jon hugging a girl with short and messy hair, dressed in clothes that were far from being feminine. In the photo they smiled and Jon's hand touched her belly partially uncovered, while her head rested languidly on his shoulder. In the picture, they looked like a happy couple.

“Who's the girl?” Sam asked suspiciously while Jon hushed to shut down the notebook.

“No one.” He answered quickly.

“She isn’t very conventional.” He said with a touch of concern. “You shouldn’t hang out with a girl this young. You may end up being arrested.”

For reasons unknown, Jon got speechless. He couldn’t tell Sam that she was his sister; he couldn’t explain that the photo was only one of many they had taken about a week ago when he took her to sightseeing and enjoy the warmest day of the season.

That same night Jon decided that he needed a drink. He bought a few beers on his way home and considered ordering Chinese food. When he opened the door, Arya had just gotten out of the shower. The smell of fried rice and spiced chicken was everywhere while she put the food on platters. She always had the ability to read his mind.

He kissed her neck to tease her and make her laugh, while Arya tried to escape his embrace without letting the food fall to the ground.

“You're the best, you know that?” He said laughing as he opened the beer and took a sip. “You’ve just guessed my thoughts.”

“What fault do I have if I was also craving for Chinese food?” She asked giggling while stealing bottle from his hand to drink several gulps as if it was completely normal.

“Hey! This is mine!” He said, taking back the drink from her hand. “And you're underage, the reason why there is all sort of soft drinks in this house!”

“Killjoy.” She muttered. “Come on, Jon. Two beers to keep you company. There’s no fun in drinking alone and I know that you and Robb had your fair share of booze at my age.

“I was a rebel without a cause and Robb had always been willing to oblige with my bad ideas. You're my sister, I have to be responsible for you.” He said stubbornly.

“I think that I deserve something for ordering the Chinese.” She said winking her gray eyes shamelessly toward him.

“Two beers and nothing else.” He answered finally. Arya hung around his neck and kissed his entire face until reaching the corner of his mouth.

Does holy water make you pure ?  
Submerged your vision 's just obscured  
You're a lot like me  
In up to our knees  
In over your chest is way too deep

It was like the promise of something else and the most innocent of gestures at the same time. He couldn’t tell what was going on that night, only that the expectation hung in his silence while the food and drink were consumed. The laughter became freer and conversation less sober.

She laid on his lap, feeling her head foggy and laughing about any nonsense that was going on TV, while Jon played with her hair and slide his fingers on uncovered arms.

Arya wore nothing but a huge t-shirt that fell to her mid-thigh. She smelled of cheap beer and strawberry shampoo. She moved her legs on the sofa, revealing a little more than he was prepared to see. The skin tone was alluring, the smell was appealing, the sound of her voice made him more relaxed and that the time Jon wasn’t as sober as he should be.

“I think you’ve drank too much.” He leaned close to her ear to whisper and before he could rise she turned her head to face him, making her lips brush his by accident.

The kiss seemed an innocent enough. A mere consequence of months sharing the same space and grooming each other. They were united by a lifetime of rejection. They accepted one another without great demands. Acceptance and affection was all they wanted for the moment.

Her hands were sunken in his curly hair, provoking him and deepening the kiss, avoiding any thoughts of right or wrong. She sat on his lap, one leg on each side of his body, while Jon’s hands rested on her hips and thighs not daring to go any further while undecided about taking off her overly large t-shirt, or doing what was right.

Her fingers unbuttoned Jon’s shirt, revealing pale skin, sensitive to touch. She kissed his neck, going down until she reached his collarbone, making Jon throw his head back and making a decision in regard to her t-shirt. Her legs were bare and extremely close to his crotch, almost pressed against his growing erection.

Arya threw his shirt in a corner next to the couch. Her fingers glided over his chest and abdomen, tracing the outline of the muscles and the trail of dark curl that covered the navel up to the limit of the waistband of his pants.

Jon’s hands went up her legs, lifting the t-shirt to get out every inch of skin, leaving Arya only in panties. Her breasts were small with hard pink nipples, waiting for his mouth. He traced the circles with his tongue, sucked the nipples, letting his teeth to scrap against the sensitive skin, making her arch her back and press her body against his groin.

One of his hands managed to get in her panties and touch her intimately. Just a bit of friction and Arya was moaning beside his ear and begging for more. His fingers continued, feeling the growing heat and sleekness inside her. She bitted his ear, licked the lobe and kissed him in strategic points, and when Jon moved his fingers inside her with more intensity, the groans she uttered made him even harder.

She clung to him tightly as he felt her whole body twitching in an intense orgasm. Jon had his face buried between her breasts, while waiting for Arya to return to earth, languid and partially satisfied.

Jon laid her on the couch, kissing her everywhere and pulling sexy moans out of her lips. He removed her panties and threw it across the room. Arya's hands tore his belt and unbuttoned his pants while her legs drove away the only piece of clothing that prevented Jon to move on.

Clothes scattered throughout the room, empty bottles, and boxes of Chinese food in the kitchen garbage. Jon seemed to recover his consciousness when the layer of clothing no longer existed between them. He tried to get away from her, but Arya laced him by his waist with her legs and her hand was responsible for positioning his cock against her entrance.

“Please, Jon ...” She whispered pleadingly next to his ear.

The path was narrow, hot and wet. The slow, torturous pace... She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying to contain the embarrassing sounds. He was buried inside her, choked by unbearable pressure and the need to move.

Arya kissed his neck, shoulders, face and mouth, disoriented by the sensations he was causing in her. He grabbed her thighs, seeking a way to go deeper and harder, trying to overcome that uncontrolled need he felt for her and her obscene moans.

In the last movement Arya moaned loudly and surrendered to another wave of spasms and pleasure. It took all of his willpower to resist a little longer and enjoy the moment to the fullest. Soon he also surrendered and the world lost focus and direction. It was a white mess of smells, sounds, touches and inexplicable pleasure.

In the silence of the apartment, they remained awake and wondering if the they should say anything. The guilt and the feeling of discomfort came as soon as consciousness was regained, but none of them knew what to do.

Jon hugged her tight, noticing the fragility of her body against his. She was petite and slender; she looked younger than he really was. Arya buried her nose against his chest.

“Don’t send me away.” She whispered in a frightened and urgent tone. All that was left for her was the fear of rejection and of not having a place to go. Ironically, he felt just the same.

“Never.” He said sliding his fingers down her back. “This was al ... Arya, it shouldn’t have happened.” That horrible feeling grew inside him like a plague. A mixture of guilt, disgust and unsettled desire.

“Don’t send me away.” She repeated again, even more desperate, while clinging to him harder. “Don’t send me away.”

“I won’t.” Jon kissed her forehead. She was afraid of everything. To scared to go home, afraid of the reprimand looks she would receive for something she hadn’t done. Afraid of Jeoffrey and Sansa’s lie. She missed the family that once was happy; when Bran could walk, Rickon was still a sweet boy, Robb and Jon played football in the backyard and she and Sansa could tolerate each other.

There's nothing left of that life and Jon became her only chance for happiness. Maybe that was just a consequence of the desperate need she had to have him always near. He was a little bit of a hero, a little bit of a shield, her closest friends and all the family she had left to back her up.

It was a horrible feeling, but Arya just wanted to feel safe, protected and needed. Strangely, she had managed to feel all of this while naked, vulnerable, and pressed against his body. Jon hugged her even tighter and caressed her curves with reluctance and affection, kissing her face and whispering words of comfort.

She hadn’t killed anyone and, even if it were proven; Arya wouldn’t return to her parents. Her home was somewhere else, with someone who instead of reproaching her for her choices, temperament and appearance just accepted Arya for what she was. In his arms she was always welcome and even he feel terribly guilty about what happened, Jon would never try to send her away.

Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come on  
Put a shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong  
Put a wetsuit on, come on, come on  
Grow your hair out long, come on, come on  
Put a shirt on  
Do me wrong, do me wrong, do me wrong


	2. Chapter 2

**You're dangerous, ' cos you're honest.**

**You're dangerous, you do not know what you want.**

**Well you left my heart empty as a vacant lot**

**For any spirit to haunt.**

 

The next day she was sprawled on the bed, with her arm extended over his chest and legs intertwined. Jon stared at her for a few minutes and wondered if it should feel that normal. To sleep in the same bed was something to which they were accustomed and the sexual element didn't make it any more or less ordinary. It was just disconcerting to think that he should feel disgusted, confused and guilty for everything.

 

He could not find within himself any of these feelings. Arya seemed to be where she belonged. Her face was relaxed in a serene expression and almost satisfied, it was a tremendous advance. When she arrived in Juneau, it was normal to hear her mumble in her sleep and sometimes Jon would wake up with the sound of her low and persistent crying. Was it so wrong to offer her some love and acceptance when he knew exactly what that sense of abandonment felt like?

 

Sex was just a consequence of their relationship. Something that neither of them expected, but that eventually had fantasized in their hearts. To expect that mere fantasy would became reality was a little too hopeful, but gradually what was only idealization became tension, than physical contact, until their bodies were entwined to each other on the bed, looking for a statement that they were no longer alone in each moan.

 

He slipped out of bed, making sure to cover her with a heavy blanket, before seeking something to eat. He put on a pair of sweatpants and went to the kitchen.

 

He was faced with the mess of the place and how they had transformed the apartment into a perfect picture of chaos. Jon remembered how they had made love in each of the rooms; how she called his name every time he threatened to pull her away; how her legs always held him by the hip when she was very close to her climax.

 

Empty bottles tumbled over the kitchen sink, Chinese food boxes in the open trashcan, dirty dishes carelessly thrown way on the same bench that had sat Arya to get a better angle while the orgasm approached so overwhelmingly that it made Jon loose all common sense notion to the point of saying that he loved her.

 

Among all the elements that made that peculiar still life picture, he saw everything but condom packages and used condoms. That aroused his awareness to the risks. He didn't want to send her away; he didn't even know if I could send her back to her parents after what happened the night before, but he also didn't want to be the father of a child generated by his half sister.

 

He had to make a practical decision. It wasn't something he wanted to do with any girl, but had to admit it was viable solution at the moment. He got dressed hurriedly, grabbed his wallet and ran to the nearest pharmacy.

 

When Arya woke up there was a glass of water and a suspect tablet on the bedside table. She heard the noise of the shower being turned off and when the door opened, Jon came out wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Wet hair falling over his eyes, his ever serious face, with its angular and undoubtedly masculine traits.

 

He looked at her embarrassed. She was still naked and lying on the bed, as if waiting for him.

"It is better for you to take it." He said pointing to the pill. Arya looked at the medicine as if she didn't understand what it was.

 

"What...?" She didn't have time to ask.

 

"We don't want accidents happen." He said practically, sitting beside her on the bed. "We were very reckless yesterday. This can't happen.”

 

She was silent, as if pondering whether or not to take the pill. Jon seemed anxious and uncomfortable next to her and for a moment her fear was that he would send her away once she had swallowed the medicine. A foolish fear in comparison to what could happen if she didn't take it, but she understood that Jon had a good reason for wanting her to do that.

 

Arya put the tablet in her mouth and drank half a glass of water while Jon watched intently. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, not knowing exactly what to do.

 

"You should make an appointment with a doctor." He said embarrassed.

 

"I'm not sick, Jon." She muttered. "Just because I slept with you it doesn't mean that I have some kind of contagious disease, so stop acting like this."

 

He looked at her shocked. He realized that his suggestion had sounded totally wrong and that Arya was still afraid of everything and everyone. Jon wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, burying his nose against her messy hair.

 

"I didn't mean that." He said as he kissed her face. "I just think that this is the responsible thing to do. To consult a doctor before you start taking pills."

 

"Are you saying that ..." No, he didn't want the night before to be the first and last time. He didn't want to send her away.

 

"We're together in this." He kissed her mouth tenderly, feeling Arya involving his neck with her arms. "Normal couples have to think of these things, And we are too young to change nappies."

**You're an accident waiting to happen**

**You're a piece of glass left there on the beach.**

**Well you tell me things**

**I know you're not supposed to**

**Then you leave me just out of reach.**

 

x -x- x -x- x -x- x - x

Arya eventually followed his advice and went to a doctor to get a prescription. The pill that Jon had insisted with her to take was effective and both were relieved to know that there was no risk of her getting pregnant. After that they became more careful.

 

They started to act more like a newlywed couple, living in a tiny apartment; paying bills, working, soughing out food and watching TV holding each other until one of them signed that something more exciting than a friendly game of football, or American Idol was required.

 

Arya turned eighteen at the end of the summer. They celebrated it with a small cake bought at a local bakery and Jon gave her a silver chain with a pendant in wolf form. She smiled with satisfaction. As children they fantasized about the animals that would like to have, however peculiar they were. While Bran wanted an eagle, Sansa a chinchilla and Robb wanted a horse, Jon and Arya always wanted wolves.

 

For days they lived as if the world didn't exist and doubted that there could be happiness beyond those walls. They would wake up naked and huddled close to each other's body, sleep whispering the same phrase, like a mantra, like a prayer.

 

I love you...I love you...

 

On Saturday morning, just before lunch, his cell phone rang and to his dislike the name of Ned Stark appeared on the display to remind him that there was a world beyond those walls and in that world Arya was being investigated as suspected for the death of a boy. Jon answered the phone while preparing psychologically for anything that his father had to say.

 

"Hello." He said, waiting for Ned Stark's voice on the other side.

 

"Are you both at home?" His father asked immediately. Jon got up from the couch with a start and began to get dressed in a presentable way.

 

"Yes, we are." He said quickly. "I mean..Arya went out to buy something, but should be on her way back already."

 

"Great. I just landed." Ned said seriously "Give me your address."

 

"What the hell are you doing in Juneau?" Jon asked immediately.

 

"I came to take her back home." Ned replied in a practical way. "Sansa changed her version of the statement to the police. Jeoffrey was questioned again and eventually confessed. He is being charged now. There is no reason for Arya to stay her, besides she'll have to testify next week, just to confirm the narrative of the facts."

 

"I doubt she wants to return." Jon said somewhat bitter.

 

"Don't be difficult, Jon." Ned said it in a way that Jon could almost feel sorry for him. "I know that I did you wrong, but we are a family and Arya needs us still."

 

"You can talk to her and try to convince her about that, but it will be useless." He said harshly. "I'll give you the address."

 

When Arya came home, Ned Stark was already sitting on the couch trying to maintain a minimally civilized conversation with his son. Jon was being spectacularly difficult that day and it wasn't only because of the resentment over his father, the whole life turning a blind eye to his wife's intolerance to Jon's presence in the same house where she raised her precious legitimate children.

 

Arya left shopping bags aside and wondered for a moment if she was happy or not with her father's presence in the apartment. Apprehension took over her and all she wanted at that moment was to run to Jon's arms in search of a little security.

 

To her surprise, Ned held her tight and kissed her forehead. He held her face in his hands as if searching for a scratch or any sign that she was not well. Jon turned his bewildered face away. It was no secret that Arya has always been their father's favorite daughter; the one that most resembled Eddard Stark, both physically and in temperament.

 

"I missed you so much." Ned told his daughter. "I shouldn't ... I shouldn't have taken so long to act."

 

Arya returned the hug awkwardly and immediately gave Jon a look full of meaning. Years ago he would have given anything to hear the same words from their father. Now their relationship had reached a point where the resentment and hurt were so great, that she doubted whether there was a way to restore it.

 

Ned explained what had happened while she was away. Her escape wasn't seen with good eyes by the police or the prosecution, but when Sansa confessed that he was being threatened by Jeoffrey to lie about what had happened on the night of the accident and that a forensic examination had established that the older Stark gilr was the victim of aggressions committed by the groom, the picture was reversed.

 

Eddard Stark insisted that the eldest daughter was terribly sorry about the lie, and wanted nothing but Arya's forgiveness. For some reason, Arya doubted that. Ned said that the reason for him to be there was to get her so that Arya could provide new evidence, only to confirm what Sansa had told the police, and take her back home.

 

"From the testimony I can’t escape." Arya said with a shrug. "But I don't know if I want to go home."

 

"But it is your place." Ned insisted. "We miss you. Your mother can't stop talking about it. Bran is recovering and is anxious for you to see his progress. Robb is coming back too."

 

"What worth has a family that turns its back at me when I needed the most?" She asked with no emotion in her voice and Jon saw stamped on his father's face the pain that her words caused. "I'll go with you and I will provide my testimony, but I can't guarantee I'll stay."

 

"What will you do with your life after this?" Ned asked annoyed.

 

"Finish my studies here and maybe get into the University of Juneau." She said. "Princeton, Yale, Harvard ... I'm not the right material to these places."

 

"We will discuss this later." Ned said stroking her head. "I've booked our tickets. We flight tomorrow at ten in the morning."

 

"Where will you stay?" She asked without looking at him.

 

"I have a hotel booked. I think you'll have time to pack your things." Ned said.

 

"We'll be ready." Jon replied.

 

"We?" - Ned stared at his son in amazement.

 

**Who's gonna ride your wild horses ?**

**Who's gonna drown in your blue sea ?**

**Who's gonna ride your wild horses ?**

**Who's gonna fall at the foot of thee ?**

 

"I will not let her go through this alone." He said seriously. "You may be determined to take her back, but I'll make it clear that she has a choice. I'll go with you and Catelyn can go to hell, for all I care."

 

"Fine." Ned replied resigned. "Robb and Bran will be happy to see you again, Jon. I know you don"t think so, but you are part of the family as any of my children. I never wanted for the differences between you and Cat to make you leave home the way you did. It was your choice, but what you did in the past years was to exile voluntarily."

 

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." He said sharply. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have many things to sort out before boarding."

 

"Of course." Ned agreed. "See you tomorrow then." Ned shook his son's hand and said goodbye to his daughter with a hug before leaving the apartment.

 

As soon as they heard the sound of the car pulling away, Arya ran into Jon's arms, desperate for a bit of security. He returned instantly. He kissed her face until the kisses reached her mouth. It was a desperate and urgent kiss.

 

"Thanks." She whispered against his mouth. "Thank you."

 

That same day Jon called his boss telling what was going on. Jeor Mormont was man of good character and sense, who Jon had great admiration. Since Jon hadn't take a vacations in the last two years and it was a family problem, Mormont granted him fifteen days off.

 

Jon bought the ticket and booked a hotel to avoid Catelyn Stark's presence during those days. If Arya wanted, she could stay with him in the suite and escape the world for a few hours.

 

When everything was settled, he found her in the kitchen, washing dishes. He went to her and hugged her from behind. Arya tilted her head to rest it against his shoulder. He could feel her heavy breathing, the tension in her muscles and her heart racing.

 

"I am afraid." She confessed in a whisper. Jon kissed her neck and held her tighter.

 

"I know." He said it against her hair. "I'm here. I will always be here to protect you."

 

"Make love to me." She asked. "I need you to make love to me, Jon."

 

He didn't say anything. He let one of his hands driblasse the blouse she wore and stroked one of her small breasts while nibbling her earlobe. The other hand unbuttoned her jeans and found the sensible way to her sex. Arya pressed her back against his groin and Jon didn't need anything else to get excited.

 

He slipped two fingers into her, massaging her, teasing her until Arya was squirming in his arms, but the access he had to her delicate parts was not enough to make it the most pleasant moment. He moved away from her just enough to remove the blouse Arya wore, as well as pants and underwear.

 

Arya was facing him. He removed his shirt with urgency and also the old sweatpants he was wearing. She clung to him, kissing him as if her life depended on the air coming out of his lungs.

 

Jon sat her on the bench for her to stay at a better position. He kissed her face thoroughly before his mouth went down the line of her neck to reach her breasts. He liked her breasts; small, with dusty pink nipples begging for attention. He sucked them carefully kneaded and teased as much as he could.

 

His hand returned to the hidden point between her legs, pulling soft moans out of her throat. Arya held him and scratched his back without mercy, as he skilfully led her to the apex of pleasure; making her throw her head back as she sought support against the bench while her entire body quivered.

 

He slid into her as Arya was still recovering from the orgasm. Humid and warm, she was still oversensitive and the sudden invasion made her clung to him tightly, as if that could stop a second orgasm that came too fast.

 

Arya managed to recover in time, while Jon moved against her at a much slower pace than he wanted. It was not sex, it was not a matter of satisfaction of primal desires. It was love, it was affection, it was security and all they needed in the person of each other. Arya asked him to make love to her and he could never deny her such a request.

 

"I love you ..." She whispered next to his ear and the effect of those words was powerful.

 

As the pace increased she demanded more attention, more passion, more of him everywhere, imbuing her with his scent, his sweat, his saliva and everything that could say that none of this was an illusion. Everything that could say that when she embarked on that plane, even if her family insisted on saying the opposite, she would still belong to him. That her place was where he was.

 

Arya surrendered to orgasm again, while Jon was still moving inside her until he achieved his own satisfaction, whispering that same phrase against her ear.

 

I love you ... I love you ... I love you ... They needed desperately to believe in those words so they could face the challenges that lay ahead. It would be stressful, exhausting and torturous for them to go back and look at all the Starks. All they needed was the assurance that they were not alone.

 

**Well you stole it ' cos I needed the cash**

**And you killed it ' cos I wanted revenge .**

**Well you lied to me ' cos I asked you to .**

**Baby , can we still be friends?**

 

The next day they boarded at ten in the morning, sleepier than they should due to turbulent night they had. Arya slept most of the time, leaning against his shoulder as Ned watched them in silence. It was not exactly news to Mr. Stark. The two had always been very close, even as children.

 

Jon woke just before landing. Robb was already waiting for them at the airport when they landed. Jon suspected that the reunion with his brothers was the only thing he'd enjoy during the trip and after two years without seeing Robb personally, he felt genuinely happy to embrace the older brother.

 

"I didn't know you were coming." Robb said satisfied. "Nice to see you, Jon!"

 

"Nice to see you too!" Jon replied sincerely.

x -x- x -x- x -x- x - x

 

Bran went to the door to receive them, and Jon felt pang in his chest for seeing his brother restricted to a wheelchair. He remembered when Bran climbed for the first time, he was only four years old and all the climbing paraphernalia made him seem even smaller and more awkward, but his smile was so wide at that time the it hurt to remember.

 

Bran would never climb again and Jon regretted not having stayed by his beside when the accident happened. He should have sent Cat Stark to hell for expelling him from the hospital room when Jon visited his baby brother.

 

He seemed happy, though. His progress was praised by doctors and physical therapy was helping a great deal. He hugged Jon hard and never tired of saying how he have missed his big brother.

 

Rickon came later; a bit suspicious and aloof at first, but when he saw Arya he ran to embrace his older sister's legs. They didn't look like in the slightest, but they were both stubborn and more than just rebels. Jon saw stamped in her eyes how much she missed being around them and wondered if she would give up everything to live a clandestine life with him, back in Juneau.

 

Sansa came later, with shoulders hunched and teary eyes. Arya's face hardened immediately at the sight of her sister. She hugged Sansa reluctantly and gave no room for any word of regret or apology to be said. Jon embraced Sansa too. They have never been close and the treatment he received from his sister was little better than that of Catelyn.

 

Finally Catelyn Stark appeared in person. She immediately ran to her daughter begging for forgiveness while hugging and kissing Arya all over her face. Cat asked if she was okay; if she was feeding properly and saying how that escape had been a crazy thing to do.

 

It was as if Jon didn't exist in the room. When they finally faced each other he saw her jaw tightening and her face contorting in an expression of pure disgust.

 

"What are you doing here?" She asked unpleasantly.

 

"Taking care of her, which is more than you cared to do for the last two years." Jon said regardless to good manners. "And visiting my siblings. I haven't seen them in a while, not that this is any of your business."

 

"Of course it's my business. This is my house!" She said with clenched teeth.

 

"I know and that's why I'm staying in a hotel. This gives us both more freedom, but be warned that you can't stop me from visiting my siblings if I want and you won't stop me from staying by Arya's when she is testifies again." Jon snapped back while picking up the travel bag and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'm going to the hotel. Maybe we can go out for dinner or something."

 

"Great idea." Robb said trying to lighten the mood. "Only the us, the kids. Rumor has it that there's a new place with the best steak in town and I'm dying to try it. Step in the hotel eight to get you, okay?"

 

"Perfect." Jon replied, and then turned to face Arya. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Will you be all right?"

 

"Yes I will." She answered.

 

"Okay. You know the address of the hotel. If you want to go there it's up to you. See you later." He said and then took his leave of the others. Catelyn Stark and Ned he made sure to ignore.

 

During that night was strange to act only as her brothers, while they were surrounded by other Starks. Robb and he had a lot to talk, Bran was pleased to have the whole family together again, Sansa was present, but acted like a fish out of water while looking after Rickon and making sure he would behave politely.

 

Whenever possible, Jon slid his hand under the table and twined his fingers with hers. A gesture of support and comfort for both; a silent promise that he was there and wouldn't go anywhere without her.

**Who's gonna ride your wild horses ?**

**Who's gonna drown in your blue sea ?**

**Who's gonna ride your wild horses ?**

**Who's gonna fall at the foot of thee ?**

 

x -x- x -x- x -x- x -x- x

 

The day Arya had to provide a new testimony was considerably quieter than what Jon expected. When Jeoffrey confessed the crime at least four or five different TV stations were waiting outside to get a good scoop.

 

Ned managed to get his daughter an early apointment for the testimony at the police station. Both the date and the time were labeled as classified information thanks to a friend of Catelyn Stark who owned the largest newspaper in town. Littlefinger wasn't worthy the salt that he ate but would not deny a request from Cat Stark even if his life depended on it.

 

Jon was waiting for her at the police station without giving much attention to people around him. Catelyn refused to attend since he insisted on accompanying Arya. Sansa was at home to avoid unwanted attention. Bran was in physical therapy and Robb accompanied him, Rickon went to school. Ned was at work.

 

She left the interview room looking exhausted. She ran into his arms and Jon squeezed her hard against his chest. He kissed her forehead and tousled her hair.

 

"Everything will be fine. The worst part is over." He said without releasing her.

 

"I'll be mustered as a witness at the judgment. They will question me again there. When this hell will end, Jon?" She asked in anguish.

 

"Soon." He said. "Soon all this will end."

 

They left the police station. Arya called home telling that she and Jon would have lunch together, when in fact she went with him to the hotel, where they ordered room service and spent the evening in bed.

 

He stared at her eyes, gray like his. He stroked her face, making her purr. He kissed her mouth again and again. He wondered if a person could feel so much love for another.

 

"What are you thinking?" She asked. Jon hugged her, feeling her naked body completely pressed against his.

 

"That I don't want this to end." He said. "I don't want this that we have to stop."

 

"Me neither." She said, rubbing her nose in his chest.

 

"We could get out of here." He said against her ear. "Escape to a place where loving each other is not a crime. Where could we pretend we're not siblings."

 

"This would be great." She nodded. "Just us and nothing else."

 

"Brazil, maybe? Would you like to live in a place where is warm and sunny all year?" He asked before kissing her mouth. "By the sea. With white sand beaches. No one who knows us to condemn us."

 

"This place really exist?" She said returning the kiss. "That sounds like paradise."

 

"Run away with me." He asked. "Run away with me, Arya."

 

"Anywhere." She said kissing him countless times.

 

**Oh , the deeper I spin**

**Oh , the hunter will sin for your ivory skin .**

**Took a drive in the dirty rain**

**To a place where the wind calls your name**

**Under the trees , the river laughing at you and me .**

**Hallelujah ! Heaven's white rose**

**The doors you open I just can notclose .**

 

x - x -x- x -x- x -x- x -x- x

 

When she told the parents that she would return to Alaska with Jon, Ned Stark faced the facts with resignation, while Catelyn insisted that it was all nonsense. When complaints failled, Mrs. Stark appealed to emotional manipulation, but Arya would never succumb to sentimentality.

 

After hours trying to persuade her daughter to stay and failling in all her arguments, Catelyn attacked Jon.

 

"It's him, is not it?" Catelyn ranted. "It is he who has made up your mind to go on with it! It had to be! As if he hadn't already harmed my children enough."

 

"I don't know if you noticed, but it was not Jon who chose to believe a lie that Sansa told and just assume that I had killed someone, Mom!" Arya snapped. "And this is not the whole story. I became a ghost in this house. I, Rickon, Sansa, we no longer mattered because Bran was the only one you cared about. I understand it was a shock. I understand that you felt sorry, but we were still your children. You turned your back and Sansa became a toy in Jeoffrey's hands, Rickon became unmanageable and I ... Have you ever bothered to know what I was going through while trying to take care of him? I left home because it was unbearable here and I'm sorry if I ran to the only one who never cared about the clothes I wore or whether I was or was not an example of femininity and good behavior!"

 

"You are being unfair and you are throwing your future away because of this fret!" Catelyn insisted.

 

"It is you who has always been unfair to him." Arya said. "Jon never did anything to you and all I can remember is him being Robb's best friend, the best brother in the world to Bran and Rickon. He would have been to Sansa too if she wasn't so much like you. The only thing he did to you was to be born. Guess what? He has no fault in this! My father has, but you always ignored this detail."

 

"Then that's it? You will leave your home and your family like that?" Catelyn gulped anger.

 

"No, I'm not leaving anything. I'm going back to my home in Alaska and for the only family who supported me when I needed it." Arya said as taking her bag. "Goodbye, Mom."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

He was waiting for her at the airport with tickets in hand and the fear that Arya decided that it was not worth changing her entire family to come back to him.

 

He saw her slender figure getting out of a taxi, with a bag of clothes and her few belongings. She was wearing sunglasses to hide her swollen eyes. It was a difficult journey, but she returned to him and Jon didn't have to say a word to convince her that this was her place.

 

Arya didn't hug him that time. He held her hand and felt how those last hours had been inexplicably painful for her. He kissed her forehead and put his arm around her shoulders.

 

They walked together. They made the check-in. They sat side by side on the flight and she spent the entire trip propped on his shoulder.

 

They arrived in Juneau and as soon as the door was closed they were already ripping off each other's clothes, desperate with need and inexplicable desire. She needed support, strength, security. He had to believe she was there.

 

The following year she completed high school and ran to an overseas scholarship. Jon got a job in a multinational. It was almost summer in Alaska and still said the Brazilian winter was warmer than that.

 

Hand in hand they boarded that flight, hoping to find a piece of paradise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...I took me forever to do it, but here it is. I found a software that helped a great deal to translate this. I hope you like it and reviews are appreciated.  
> The song in this chapter is one of my favorites of all times, "Who's Gonna Ride Your Wild Horses", by U2 (yeah...I'm obsessive over Bono & Co.).

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: It had been a while since I first wanted to translate this one to English. Have I told you guys how much I hate the whole process of translation? First of all because Portuguese has a quite complex grammar that allows me to create sentences of the size of a five lines long paragraph that simply don’t make sense when translated to English. While writing in Portuguese I use thousands of expressions and constructions that have no comprehensible meaning in English. Do my paragraph look like a complete mess? I did the best I could with the translation, but there are a few parts that I had to adapt to make sense. I hope it’s comprehensible and that you enjoy the reading. This is a double shot fic and the music I chose is Wetsuit, by The Vaccines.  
> Kisses  
> Bee


End file.
